


What They Didn't Realize

by NefariousTillDeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Haikyuu!! College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefariousTillDeath/pseuds/NefariousTillDeath
Summary: Hanamaki and Matsukawa have been friends for years, but they find themselves increasingly attracted to each other. Unfortunately, they don't exactly realize this for a while, so it makes for some very confusing emotions and thoughts.I might make this into a series? I'm not sure. For now, it's just this one-shot, but who knows what it might become?





	What They Didn't Realize

“Kiss me, Takahiro.”

 

Fourteen hours earlier, at 2:30 PM, Issei finished his last class for the day. He packed up his bag and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He put his earbuds in and pressed play on the new Pink Guy album. “SMD” started playing and he chuckled. He scrolled through his notifications; most were from Makki, but there were a couple from members of the group project chat he had for Intro to Public Speaking. He ignored these and immediately turned his attention to Makki’s messages.

Makki 1:55 - A, Mattsun, check this meme  
[The floor is “being a good blocker”]  
Makki 1:55 - Looks just like u -w-***  
Makki 2:02 - Practice at 3, don’t 4get ^y^/)  
Makki 2:04 - Oh hell Mattsun ur in class  
Makki 2:05 - Hey like do ur work but also look at my memes  
Makki 2:07 - I had some free time so I printed some of them and taped them on ur door  
Makki 2:08 - They’re not all in good taste but I don’t think u mind <^u^;;;  
Makki 2:15 - I’m gonna get froyo, want some?  
Makki 2:20 - I got 2 chocs  
Makki 2:22 - They’re already melting TyT;;;;  
Makki 2:25 - Leave class early these are really messy m-m***  
Makki 2:27 - Just meet me by the bench under that hella old tree, mmmmkay?

Issei just chuckled. Makki could be a little crazy and free-willed at times, but he liked the unpredictability. The sporadic nature of his friend was a welcome variable day in and day out in the monotony of gen eds. He descended three flights of stairs and walked out the doors, blinking back tears as a crisp autumn air hit him directly in the face. 

 

Sure enough, Makki was there, huddled up in a little ball on the bench under the ancient oak tree. Issei made his way over at his usual dragging pace. Makki held his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them, and his coat was wrapped around him like a blanket. He’d abandoned the chocolate frozen yogurt on the bench next to him, where they sat melting despite the temperature. 

 

“If you’re not gonna eat this, can I have both?” Issei asked. Makki snorted.

 

“It’s cold as balls, man, I’m not touching that stuff,” he groaned, “Eight dollars gone, right into your stomach.”

 

“Thanks for the gift,” Issei said as he stuffed a heaping spoonful of yogurt into his mouth, “this program was made possible by donations from viewers like you.” Makki just laughed and shoved Issei.

 

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand,” Makki said through a shiver, “it seriously is cold as balls.” 

 

Issei nodded and they both stood up and started walking in the direction of Issei’s dorm. It was closer than Makki’s, and Makki’s dorm was a lot older, smaller, and colder than Issei’s. He often commented about how unfair it was for the smaller, colder kid to get put in the freezing dorms, but Issei always teased that the college was just trying to pair up those with the most in common.

 

“You think it’ll snow tonight?” Issei asked as he lifted another spoonful to his mouth.

 

“What, in October? No way!” Makki chided, “it may be cold, but it’s not cold enough for that yet.”

 

“Bummer,” Issei sighed through yogurt, “if it snowed you’d never leave and we could have a party.”

 

“Speaking of a party, I heard Kuroo’s frat house is having one tonight. S’posed to be mad crazy, wanna go?” Makki asked, pulling his fluffy scarf out of his mouth.

 

“Why not,” Issei shrugged, “I’m always up for a ‘mad crazy’ party.” Makki shoved him for that jab.

 

They shoved each other a lot. Every one of Issei’s bad puns, every one of Makki’s bad memes, whenever they noticed a “real-life meme, out in the wild”; come to think of it, it was pretty much second nature and a second form of communication for them. Issei wasn’t sure what Makki’s reasoning behind it was, but Issei found that as he got older, he was strangely desperate to feel Makki’s shoves. 

 

Issei had known for a long time that he wasn’t interested in girls. They were sometimes nice to look at, but he didn’t like the way they fawned over him. Of course, it was never as bad as Oikawa, who had girls trailing behind him everywhere he went, but Issei still didn’t like the attention he drew. There was something about Makki, though, that he felt he shouldn’t talk about it to him. He was fairly certain Makki knew he wasn’t interested in girls, but he was pretty sure the other thought he just wanted to be single.

 

In all reality, Issei had had some brief romantic interactions with guys, and they were relatively insignificant: enough to know he was much more interested in men, and that these guys were definitely not his type. He often found himself thinking, “If I could find someone like Makki, that would be great. Someone who’s laid back and funny, who thinks like I do. That would be just fine,” but he never found anyone like that. There were plenty of laid back guys, sure, and funny ones too, but Issei never saw enough in them to be seriously interested. Make out a little, yeah, but certainly never call or date.

 

Makki had always been really open about his sexuality, and he’d made it very clear he didn’t care who he ended up with as long as they were kind and honest. He’d called himself asexual in high school, but he admitted to Issei that since joining college he didn’t feel that way anymore. Too much untapped libido all around him for him to ignore it anymore. Of course, neither Issei or Makki had had a partner thus far, whether in high school or college, so it wasn’t like they’d shared all kinds of dirty details, or that Makki had even gotten a chance to see this “untapped libido”. Issei had had a few more experiences than Makki, including late-night makeout sessions at parties and some other steamier things he didn’t care to share with his friend, but he would still have been considered a virgin by his fellow sexually-active students on campus. 

 

They made their way to Issei’s dorm in no time, and sure enough, there were all the memes Makki had printed and pasted on the door.

 

“Y’know, Shinohara’s gonna throw a hissy fit about some of these,” Issei cackled.

 

“Awesome,” Makki grinned evilly.

 

Issei unlocked the door and flopped onto his bed. Makki tsk’ed and picked up the abandoned yogurt cups from the floor to throw them away. Then he hopped up onto Issei’s bed and leaned against the pillows. He gasped suddenly and gingerly picked something up off of Issei’s bed.

 

“Is this a condom wrapper?”

 

“Ugh,” Issei groaned, “yeah, but it’s not mine. That asshole Shinohara’s been leaving them around to make me think he’s getting some so I won’t tease him so much.”

 

“That’s still gross,” Makki scowled as he tossed the foil wrapper into the trash.

 

“Nice basket,” Issei chuckled, “ten points to Hanamaki Takahiro for the season’s best condom-in-can shot!”

 

Makki closed his eyes and waved on imaginary applause, and then he and Issei burst out laughing.

 

“Not yours though, that’s a relief,” Makki sighed happily.

 

Issei shifted to get a better view of his friend, “The hell’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Haha, oh,” Makki said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, “I just mean I’d have to do some serious ground work to catch up to you if it had been yours. Y’know… can’t get left behind or anything.”

 

Issei rolled his eyes and snorted. He shot Makki a sideways glance and he could swear he saw a faint flush on Makki’s face. He chose to ignore it, though, because at this moment, he couldn’t be bothered to care what that blush meant. 

 

“What are we wearing to Kuroo’s party?” Issei asked.

 

“Something sexy for sure,” Makki replied, “Technically it’s a costume party, but we all know that really means everyone’s just gonna dress as slutty as possible.” Issei grunted in agreement.

 

“Mom accidentally mixed up Kosuke’s and my laundry this last time,” Issei commented, “we could dress in drag.”

 

“We’d make great drag queens, honestly,” Makki agreed, “I mean, we won’t really look like them, but it’ll be a statement piece for sure.”

 

They lazily hopped off of Issei’s bed to dig through the bag of Kosuke’s laundry. It was filled to the brim with glittery pants, printed crop tops, and a bunch of tights and stockings. Issei joked that he’d wear a pair of her panties and a bra, but he felt that might earn him some serious bruises from his older sister. He decided instead to stick with just the clothes and call it a night.

 

Thirty minutes later, Issei had silver, glittery leggings and a neon pink crop top that read, “Too Pretty to Live, Too Savage to Die” printed in a grunge font across the chest. Makki had chosen white skinny jeans with holes from ankles to thighs and a glitter-covered bandeau that had a faint tie dye pattern beneath all the sparkle. They opted for a pair of Issei’s fuzzy socks a piece and stuck to the shoes they’d already been wearing, oversized black Kedd’s and some off-brand version of Converse in a blinding shade of red.

 

“We look hot as hell,” Issei said, the usual heavy hood on his eye lifted slightly as he admired himself and Makki. 

 

“We’re gonna turn at least three guys tonight,” Makki agreed, rolling his hips sensually. Issei found himself staring at Makki a little too long and he whipped his head away. Luckily, Makki was too caught up adjusting the bandeau, which was far too small for his narrow chest.

 

“It’s gonna take a lot to keep that in place,” Issei observed, “you know, Kosuke’s a little bustier than you.”

 

“I could always stuff it. Make the other girls jealous,” Makki suggested. Issei laughed.

 

“Ready to go?” he asked. Makki nodded.

 

Issei stopped him at the door. “Wait. Coats.” Makki’s eyes widened all the way and he practically bolted across the room to snatch his coat off of Issei’s bed. He frantically did up all the buttons and tied his scarf on tightly as Issei nonchalantly pulled a regular flannel shirt over his croptop. 

 

“Careful, you go around looking like that and we’ll get arrested by the fashion police,” Makki jabbed, giving Issei a shove.

 

There was that feeling again. That craving for Makki’s touch. Issei just ignored it and followed his friend out, excited at the prospect of a party.

 

It took a good twenty minutes to walk to Kuroo’s frat house. It was plain as day that a wild party was going on inside, and somehow they were getting away with the noise. Maybe college students just didn’t even bother with calling the cops on college parties. Issei hoped so anyway.

 

They saw Kuroo just inside the door, sprawled on the steps with a beer in one hand and some blond guy’s face in the other. They were making out pretty hard core, and keeping a sizeable number of people from descending to the ground floor.

 

“Hey, Nekoma trash,” Issei called, and Kuroo pulled away, “you’re holding up traffic, dumbass.”

 

Kuroo just flipped Issei off with a sinister grin. He pulled his partner off the ground and carried him upstairs. A couple of the trapped people gave Issei a wave of thanks as they rejoined the party. 

 

“It’s only eleven and he’s already all tied up,” Makki chuckled, “that’s Kuroo for you.”

 

“Who was that with him?” Issei asked. 

 

“Dunno. Kinda short hair to be Kenma, but I didn’t hear anything about them breaking up. D’ya think he cut his hair?” Makki wondered.

 

“Eh, who cares, I’m not worried about his love life, not right now,” Issei huffed, bored.

 

“Let’s go dance,” Makki suggested.

 

“Now you’re talking, Makki,” Issei grinned and raised his thick brows.

 

The entirety of the first floor, except the narrow hall that lead to the bathroom, was full of people dancing in close quarters, grinding and drinking beer. Issei grabbed a cup from one of Kuroo’s frat brothers, who he trusted not to spike his drink, and made his way into the thick of it. At first, Makki and Issei were just dancing wildly to disrupt everyone else, and it was fun for a little bit, but they both thought it would be more fun to dance for real. They ended up stuck in the middle of a big grinding fest, and Makki was right in front of Issei.

 

“Lucky he’s not getting boned by this guy behind me,” Issei thought, “god, what does he have a metal casing around his dick?” He shuddered slightly, not entirely pleased with the idea of a stranger’s boner against his leg. Luckily for him, he was considerably taller than this schmuck, and Makki for that matter, so he felt like he could protect his friend from other freaks like this.

 

He panicked, though, as Makki got more into the grinding and started really putting the moves on. He could feel himself getting turned on, and he downed the beer in his hand. He purposely spilled some on Makki to get him to stop. Sure enough, Makki turned around and growled at Issei. He dragged his friend off to wipe the beer off his back.

 

“What the hell?” he asked.

 

“That guy behind me got a little… rowdy. Sorry, Makki,” he said sincerely. Damn, if he wasn’t a good liar.

 

“Nah, it’s fine. I was getting a little tired of that anyway. Too many people getting too close for comfort.”

 

“Yeah, I think I’m ready to just sit and sip,” Issei added.

 

“Stairs?” Makki suggested.

 

“Stairs.” Issei agreed.

 

They wound their way through drunk 20-somethings and seated themselves halfway up the stairs. There were considerably less people there than when they’d arrived, just one girl who’d passed out in the corner stop with a sleeping cat on her lap.

 

“Check it,” Makki nudged Issei as he pointed at the cat, “it looks just like Kuroo.” 

 

It really did. It was an enormous black cat with long tufts of hair poking out all over. It looked like it’d had the worst haircut ever. Even the way it blinked at them reminded the pair of Kuroo.

 

“Quality spotting, Makki,” Issei laughed.

 

“How long have we been here?” Makki asked through a yawn. Issei downed his beer before he checked his watch.

 

“A while,” Issei drawled, “it’s almost two.”

 

Makki just yawned again and flopped over into Issei’s lap. His whole body fit so nicely across Issei’s legs, and his head fell comfortably into the space between Issei’s arm and chest. He let his legs dangle across the stairs, but he snuggled against Issei and sighed.

 

“Comfy down there?” Issei asked.

 

“Mhm. You’re good for snuggling.”

 

Issei felt that craving for touch coming back, as well as his sex drive. Maybe it was how drunk he was; maybe it was that he just wanted to try it; or maybe it was that he’d been pretending he didn’t have those kinds of feelings for Makki for too long. Regardless, he wrapped his arms around Makki and pulled him further onto his lap so he was sitting straight up. Makki’s eyes flashed open with concern, but he calmed when he noticed Issei’s calm composure.

 

“Kiss me, Takahiro.”

 

“Why?” Makki asked, not in shock or disgust, just in a soft and wondering tone.

 

“Just… Kiss me. Right now,” Issei practically begged.

 

Makki gingerly touched his lips to Issei’s and pulled away to look his friend in the eye, more seriously this time. Issei’s pupils dilated and his eyebrows twitched. 

 

“For real.”

 

Makki leaned in and pressed his lips against the corner of Issei’s mouth, teasing him. Issei growled a little and moved his head so their mouths were together. He muttered something like “come on” and Makki took a deep breath in before he opened his mouth wide and met Issei’s with every bit of passion he could muster. He shifted his position so he was straddling Issei’s lap and he wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

Issei pushed back against him and ran one hand through Makki’s soft, pinkish hair. They kept kissing, deeply and softly at some points, and fast and aggressive at others. They let themselves be consumed by the moment, and they enjoyed every second of it. Issei’s face felt hot. Makki’s breath on his face smelled of beer, but it felt sweet. Makki pulled him tighter and kissed him harder, and Issei realized that this had nothing to do with them being drunk.

 

It was the breaking point of every little thing they’d ever done since the day they met. All the friendly shoving, all the time spent together, every glance, every soft word, and especially every late-night thought about the big “what if”. All this time, Makki’d been saying he didn’t care who he ended up with as long as it was someone who knew his soul, and didn’t that description belong to Issei? After all, they were each other’s closest friends, most-trusted confidants, favorite person. Issei had been looking for Makki in every other man he’d met, completely ignoring Makki himself all the while.

 

Makki finally pulled away, saliva dripping from his thin lips. He was blushing hard and staring at Issei through half-lidded eyes.

 

“For real enough for you?” he asked impishly. Issei leaned against him and pushed his forehead against Makki’s.

 

“Yeah,” he whispered.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this day,” Makki said softly as he traced tiny circles in Issei’s thick, curly hair.

 

“Seriously?’ 

 

“Oh god yeah,” Makki giggled, “Ever since I figured out you were gay, I’ve been thinking about you, like, really thinking about you.”

 

“That’s kinda gay,” Issei teased.

 

“Yeah it is!” Makki laughed, “it’s honestly really gay, Mattsun.”

 

“Nice,” Issei said. He fixed his gaze on Makki’s bright eyes.

 

“Hey,” Makki asked, still running his fingers through Issei’s hair, “earlier, you called me Takahiro. You never call me that.”

 

“Kinda sexy, huh?” Issei asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, it was,” Makki replied as he planted a tiny kiss on the end of Issei’s nose.

 

“Awesome,” Issei whispered.


End file.
